A Última Dança
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: "Um leve tremor percorreu sua espinha assim que chegou ao carro e girou a chave. Estava indo diretamente e de livre e espontânea vontade para o covil do lobo, e ele estava faminto por vingança." - História gráfica, violência e linguagem de baixo calão. Não curte nada disso, NÃO LEIA! - Ship principal: Olivia Benson e Elliot Stabler. Não curte? NÃO LEIA!
1. Prólogo

Oi pessoas, então, sou uma viciada em SVU, Bensler assumida, mas nunca consegui escrever nada digno de ser publicado...

Porém, depois do apoio de umas lindas, resolvi publicar minha primeira fic SVU. Por favor, não sejam cruéis, estou tentando ao máximo ser fiel à personalidade dos personagens.

**RATED**: MA

**DISCLAIMER**: Nenhum dos personagens de Law and Order: SVU me pertence (infelizmente), é tudo do tio Dick Wolf e da NBC. Não recebo nada por escrever isso, só as reviews de vocês que me estimulam a continuar escrevendo!

PRÓLOGO

O toque do celular quebrou o silêncio do quarto escuro de forma agressiva, fazendo-a dar um salto da cama. Ainda sob os efeitos do pesadelo que estava tendo, Olivia atendeu à ligação.

\- Benson.

\- Boa noite, Sargento.

Ela retesou o corpo e sentou-se, subitamente desperta.

\- O que você quer?

\- Shh, tem alguém aqui que quer falar com você.

Alguns sons meio abafados, então uma voz feminina, apavorada, chegou aos ouvidos de Olivia.

\- Li-liv?

Foram precisos alguns segundos até que a voz atingisse seu cérebro e fosse processada. Então, quando isso ocorreu, todo o ar pareceu deixar seu corpo num único sopro.

\- Lizzie?!

\- Liv, eu... o que está acontecendo? Eu-eu...

Então um gemido e a voz ao telefone era novamente a dele.

\- O que você fez com ela? Onde... Como...

\- Calma, calma, docinho. Uma pergunta por vez, sim?

\- Seu maníaco filho da puta!

\- Meça suas palavras ou eu desconto minha raiva na garota.

\- Você não a quer, deixe-a ir. Seu problema é comigo.- ela tentava raciocinar enquanto falava com ele e tentava se vestir.- Ou ainda tem problemas pra comer uma mulher de verdade e tem que apelar para garotas apavoradas?

\- Não me provoque, Liv...

\- Apenas me diga onde. Já estou a caminho.

\- No nosso último ninho de amor.- ele riu.- E, claro, venha sozinha. Eu odiaria machucar essa belezinha...

Um grito foi ouvido ao fundo, então a ligação ficou muda.

Olivia saiu do quarto, apanhou o distintivo e as chaves de sobre o aparador e saiu do apartamento quase correndo. Naquele momento agradeceu mentalmente por ter optado se afastar de Brian, afinal, como conseguiria sair às 3 da manhã, sem dar-lhe qualquer explicação?

Um leve tremor percorreu sua espinha assim que chegou ao carro e girou a chave. Estava indo diretamente e de livre e espontânea vontade para o covil do lobo, e ele estava faminto por vingança. Não havia quaisquer esperanças de que pudesse escapar dessa vez, mas jamais poderia furtar-se a ajudar quem quer que estivesse em perigo quando tudo dependia apenas de si.

E, sejamos francos, não era uma pessoa qualquer que estava em perigo: Elizabeth Stabler estava nas mãos de William Lewis.

Não havia sequer uma chance de ela deixar aquilo seguir adiante.

Antes, porém, de engatar a primeira marcha e sair da garagem, Olivia Benson apanhou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem, uma única palavra para um número que ela não usara nos últimos 4 anos (e, ainda assim, estava ridiculamente fresco em sua mente): "Desculpe".

**CONTINUA...**

Então, pessoas, gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me esquartejar? Querem saber o que acontece a seguir?

Deixem uma review ali embaixo e me digam o que devo fazer... Reviews inspiram, fazem uma ficwriter feliz e não custam nada!


	2. Chapter 1

Povos e povas, como as reviews que recebi foram pouquíssimas, tô postando mais um capítulo como "teste". Sei que você comentaram no Fb, mas aqui é mais fácil para que eu acompanhe os comentários e as opiniões. Então, espero que deixem reviews pra tia, ok? Façam uma ficwriter feliz, sim? (*olhinhos implorando*)

_Dani_: Nem demorou tanto, né? Segue o capítulo, espero que goste! beejo!

_Gracielly_: Obrigada, gata! Aqui a continuação, aproveita!

_Samyy_: Obrigadaa por comentar! Tu, como ficwriter, sabe o quanto reviews novas nos empolgam... Espero que continue gostando da fic!

**RATED:** MA

**DISCLAIMER: **Não é nada meu, é tuuudo do Pinto Lobo... ops, Dick Wolf e da NBC. Não ganho uma bala chupada sequer por escrever isso... Mas reviews são sempre bem-vindas e fazem a tia ficwriter feliz!

CAPÍTULO 1

**SQUAD ROOM SVU,**

**9:00 a.m.**

Odafin Tutuola entrou na sala da Unidade de Vítimas Especiais com dois copos de café nas mãos, então viu Amaro e Rollins cercando um terceiro indivíduo que ele não reconheceu.

\- Veja, ali está ele.- falou Amaro, então o estranho voltou-se para olhar Fin.

\- Stabler?- chocou-se o detetive recém-chegado.

\- Fin...

Os dois ex-colegas se encararam por alguns instantes, antes que qualquer um falasse.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Preciso falar com a Liv.

\- Não acho que ela queira falar com você.- o detetive andou até a própria mesa e largou os cafés.- Você a abandonou há quatro anos, não deixou explicações, não atendeu às ligações dela, simplesmente a deletou da sua vida. O que o leva a crer que ela o irá receber agora?

Elliot aproximou-se do ex-colega e colocou o próprio celular entre eles, sobre a mesa.

\- Isso.

Fin olhou para a tela do aparelho e viu uma mensagem com apenas uma palavra: "Desculpe", e o tão conhecido número de Olivia Benson identificando o remetente.

\- O que significa isso? – perguntou, confuso.

\- Não sei. Espero que ela possa me explicar.

\- Suponho que ela não o tenha recebido?

\- Ela não chegou ainda.- respondeu Rollins.- Ele preferiu esperar.

\- Por que não ligou diretamente para ela? Acho que, seja lá o que essa mensagem signifique, aqui não é o lugar para discutir isso.- o detetive sentou-se.

\- Eu tentei, mas o celular dela está fora de área. E, bem, aparentemente ela se mudou do prédio antigo...

\- Sim, logo depois de ser atacada por William Lewis ela e o Cassidy acabaram por ir morar juntos.

\- Cassidy? Brian Cassidy?

\- Sim.

\- Eles-eles estão juntos?

\- Não mais.- Fin encarou novamente o homem à sua frente.- Stabler, se você quer esperar a Liv chegar, tudo bem, mas não ache que vou ficar falando sobre a vida dela com você.

"Aliás, não pense que só porque você está aqui isso signifique alguma coisa.- ele baixou o tom de voz e aproximou seu rosto ao de Elliot.- Eu adoraria dar um murro nessa sua cara por tudo o que ela passou, por tudo o que _você _a fez passar!"

Elliot Stabler sustentou o olhar do outro, apesar de não dizer coisa alguma.

\- E tenha certeza de uma coisa: eu não sei porque ela mandou aquela mensagem à você, não sei porque ela resolveu tentar agora, mas tenha certeza de que se você a magoar novamente eu mesmo vou arrebentá-lo inteiro!

**CASA DE PRAIA**

**4:30 a.m.**

Olivia estacionou o carro diante da casa onde vivera seu pior pesadelo e não pôde evitar o tremor involuntário que lhe desceu pela espinha. Ela estava ali, ele estava ali e, dessa vez, não havia espaço para erros, para misericórdia, para hesitação. Ou ela o matava, se tivesse chance, ou apenas seu corpo seria encontrado (_se_ fosse encontrado, na verdade).

Depois de respirar profundamente algumas, vezes ela desafivelou o cinto e desceu do carro. Era agora, precisava enfrentar isso de uma vez por todas.

\- Lewis!- chamou, aproximando-se da porta.- Lewis!

A porta foi aberta por uma jovem loira, no alto de seus 20 anos e Olivia ficou chocada por alguns momentos.

\- Lizzie?

A moça apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha as mãos algemadas à frente do corpo e fita adesiva cobrindo os lábios. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, o rosto tinha alguns arranhões leves, mas tirando-se isso, parecia bem.

Ao entrar na casa a sargento viu que Lewis apontava uma arma para a cabeça de Elizabeth.

\- Estou aqui, vim sozinha e não avisei a ninguém, agora deixe-a ir embora.- ela disse ao homem.

\- E fazê-la perder toda a diversão?- ele andou até a garota e a segurou pelos cabelos.- Acho que não, docinho.

"Venha."

\- Mas...- Olivia começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

\- Não vamos discutir isso aqui, não é mesmo, querida?- ele deu um puxão mais forte nos cabelos da garota.- Agora, se não se importa...- fez sinal para que a ex-detetive passasse à sua frente.- Siga até a porta dos fundos, há um carro à nossa espera.

Ela foi andando devagar, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse livrá-la, e à Elizabeth, daquela situação.

O carro, um modelo pequeno e discreto, estava parado com a chave na ignição.

\- Você dirige.- ele disse.- Uma gracinha, uma coisinha por menor que seja, e o cérebro dela vai ficar espalhado pelo carro, entendeu?

A morena apenas acenou com a cabeça.

William Lewis empurrou Lizzie para o banco de trás e entrou logo em seguida, ao lado dela. Olivia assumiu o volante.

\- Para... Para onde vamos?- perguntou.

\- Para a área industrial da cidade. Dirija, eu vou instruindo ao longo do caminho.

Ela deu a partida.

\- Oh, antes que eu esqueça, seu celular, Sargento.- ele estendeu a mão.

\- Eu-eu... Deixei no meu carro...

\- Livvie, eu não sou idiota, baby...

Ela então tirou o aparelho de dentro do soutien e entregou à ele.

\- Isso, boa menina.- Lewis o jogou para fora do carro.- Armas?

\- Não ou eu já teria atirado em você, seu... seu...

\- Opa, opa, olhe a boca, docinho. Não queremos ser indelicados, não é?

"Agora vamos, dirija."

Elizabeth Stabler olhava apavorada para frente. O homem a havia abordado quando saía de uma festa dizendo que conhecia Olivia e que ela havia sofrido um acidente qualquer. Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, ela o seguiu até o carro. Foi quando um lenço foi colocado em seu nariz e um cheiro doce a fez tontear e mergulhar na escuridão.

Horas depois, quando acordou, estava presa à uma cama, com aquele maníaco à observá-la. Foi quando ele ligou para Olivia.

\- Calma, Lizzie, tudo vai acabar bem. Eu vou tirá-la dessa.- disse Olivia, vendo a expressão de pavor no rosto da garota pelo espelho retrovisor.

\- Shh, não faça muitas promessas, Sargento. É feio prometer o que não vai cumprir.- ele deu um beijo na testa de Elizabeth.- Mas eu e a pequena Liz estamos nos dando muito bem, estou pensando em ficar com ela... Pelo menos por um tempo...

\- Você disse que a deixaria ir se eu fosse encontra-lo!

\- Eu disse? Quando?

\- Lewis, ela não tem nada a ver com isso! Essa história é entre você e eu!- ela apertava o volante enquanto falava.- Solte-a, ela não vai à polícia, certo Elizabeth?

A menina concordou com a cabeça.

\- Aham, é claro que ela não irá. Bem como Papai Noel virá montado em unicórnios esse ano.- ele puxou os cabelo da garota novamente.- Agora cale a boca e dirija essa merda de carro!

Ela suspirou e voltou a concentrar-se na estrada. O que quer que fosse acontecer, ela precisava se certificar de que não aconteceria à Elizabeth.

**CONTINUA...**

E aí, quem quer mais levanta a mão?!

Ok, agora abaixa e deixa uma review, aí a tia posta! hehehe

BenslerKisses, gatchenhxs!


	3. Chapter 2

**RATED:** MA

**DISCLAIMER:** Law and Order: SVU não me pertence. É tudo do Dick Wolf, NBC e seus afiliados e amigos... O único propósito dessa fanfic é entreter os fãs, não há retorno financeiro ou bonificação de qualquer espécie à esta autora que vos fala/escreve.

Então, gatites, gostando da fic?

Poxa, tô triste ainda com a quantidade de reviews, mas em consideração à estas pessoas (que demonstram compaixão para com uma pobre e medíocre ficwriter... #todoschora) resolvi postar o capítulo 2...

Ah, a idade da Lizzie Stabler eu pesquisei na WikiaSVU... Bem como a diferença de idade entre o Stabler e o Amaro.

Os locais também foram pesquisados, perdoem qualquer referência equivocada.

_Marcela:_ Isso é review que se apresente? Olha que deus castiga... shsausahuashu - segue o próximo capítulo. Aproveita e deixa uma coisa digna, neh? hehehe Bjoos

_Andy Snape:_ como resistir à olhinhos pidões? hehehe Espero que continue gostando da fic, e comentando! Aproveita o capítulo fresquinho!

_Dani:_ Lindaa, agora as coisas começam a ficar tensas! Prepare seu coração porque a investigação vai começar! Beijão e curte o capítulo!

_Lo:_ Manaaa, tu sabe que tua opinião é mais que especial né? Obriiigadaça pela review, espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo... amoo tu!

_Paola:_ Que bom, querida... espero que adore este também!

_ana l:_ Pronto, gata, exigência atendida! heheheh Agora sou eu quem exige review nesse capítulo novo! heheh beijos!

Segue então mais um capítulo!

Enjoy it... e deixem reviews... quanto mais reviews, mas rápido sai o próximo! ;)

CAPÍTULO 2

**SQUAD ROOM SVU**

**10:30 a.m.**

Elliot andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, com o celular ao ouvido. Estava esperando há mais de uma hora e nada.

\- Ela disse se viria mais tarde hoje?- perguntou à Amanda Rollins, que o olhava com um misto de curiosidade e pena.

\- Não. Na verdade isso é estranho, ela é sempre a primeira a chegar aqui e...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele a interrompeu:

\- O celular dela continua fora de área, tente ligar para o telefone fixo.

\- Eu já tentei e ninguém atende.- disse Amaro, levantando-se de sua mesa e apanhando a arma e o distintivo.- Eu vou até lá, isso não me parece bom.

\- Eu vou com você.- disse Elliot apanhando o casaco que jazia sobre uma cadeira.- Tem algo muito errado nisso tudo.

\- Er, acho melhor você esperar aqui, eu peço que ela ligue assim que a vir.- respondeu o detetive, desconfortável com a situação.

\- Eu acho que você não entendeu: eu não estou pedindo.

Nick olhou, estupefato, para o outro.

\- Acho que quem não entendeu foi você.- ele se aproximou ameaçadoramente do ex-detetive.- _Eu _sou o parceiro dela agora, _eu_ vou até o apartamento dela.

\- Garoto, o fato de _você _ser o parceiro dela é o que me mais me preocupa nesse caso afinal, enquanto _eu _era parceiro da Olivia, ela nunca foi sequestrada e brutalizada por algum psicopata.- rebateu Elliot, devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade.- Agora, é muito bom que eu vá com você, criança, ou...

\- Ou o que exatamente, Stabler?- disparou Amaro.- Até onde eu sei, se você não a tivesse descartado como a um sapato velho nada do que houve teria acontecido! Parte da culpa pode ter sido minha, não nego, mas pelo menos minha consciência está tranquila quanto a quem estava ao lado dela depois que o pesadelo acabou.

"E a sua, Elliot?"

As últimas palavras foram ditas com o máximo de sarcasmo que o detetive conseguiu imprimir à elas e atingiram em cheio o alvo. Elliot, enfurecido, desferiu um soco que atingiu em cheio o nariz do outro.

\- Seu filho da mãe!- gritou o detetive, quando se recuperava e avançava para cima do agressor.

Nick deu um soco no queixo de Elliot que o fez cambalear, antes, porém, que a situação piorasse, Fin e Amanda intervieram.

\- Chega, vocês dois! Chega!- bradou Fin.- Amaro, volte pra sua mesa, eu vou até o apartamento da Olivia! Elliot, saia, vá dar uma volta. Quando eu conseguir falar com a Liv, peço à ela para ligar.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui sem saber notícias dela, Fin.

\- Ah, você vai! Nem que para isso eu precise chamar a segurança!- o detetive voltou à sua mesa para pegar as chaves, o distintivo e a arma.

O ex-detetive pareceu prestes a dizer qualquer coisa, mas desistiu. Então, quando saía do local, deteve-se por um instante diante da mesa atrás da qual Rollins tentava limpar o sangue que escorria do nariz de Amaro.

\- Isso ainda não acabou, garoto.

\- Quando quiser, velhote!

Antes que os dois homens voltassem a se estapear, Amanda Rollins colocou as mãos nos ombros do colega para contê-lo.

\- Vamos, Stabler, eu o acompanho.- disse Fin, indicando a saída.

Eles saíram juntos sem dizer coisa alguma, entraram no elevador, ainda em silêncio, só quando atingiram a saída do prédio foi que Elliot quebrou o silêncio.

\- Olha, eu sei que você está puto comigo e você tem todo o direito de estar. Eu fui um filho da mãe egoísta por ter fugido daquela forma depois de todos esses anos. Sei que minha partida não atingiu apenas a Liv, sei que foi uma surpresa pra toda a unidade, mas eu simplesmente não podia continuar... Quando aquela garota entrou atirando em todos e eu vi a Olivia lá, na frente dela, escapando de ser atingida apenas por um acaso do destino, eu... eu não sei, eu nunca me senti tão apavorado na vida...

"Eu simplesmente atirei. Não pensei, apenas reagi...".

\- Acho que...

\- Não, Fin, você não está entendendo.- disse o ex-detetive, ansioso por se fazer entender.- Eu atirei naquela garota, não porque ela colocava a vida de todos ali em perigo, não porque ela estava armada e se recusou a baixar a arma quando pedimos. Não, não foi por nada disso... Eu atirei, eu _matei _uma garota que poderia ser _minha filha_ porque havia a possibilidade de... de que ela ferisse... matasse a Liv e eu não poderia permitir isso...

"Foi ali que eu percebi a magnitude dos meus sentimentos por ela e vi que não poderíamos mais trabalhar juntos. Não quando eu estava colocando o bem-estar, a segurança dela acima do meu dever...".

Quando terminou de falar, Elliot apenas esperou que o detetive dissesse qualquer coisa. Ele jamais havia sido tão sincero e expressado seus sentimentos por sua ex-parceira de forma tão explícita e isso o deixava apreensivo quanto a reação do outro.

\- Bem, acho que você deveria dizer isso à ela, não à mim.- respondeu Tutuola, finalmente.- De qualquer modo, por que você está me falando tudo isso agora?

\- Porque eu acho que você tem o direito de saber o motivo de eu ter ido embora, e porque eu quero muito ir com você até o apartamento dela.

Fin pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, então bateu de leve no braço de Elliot e disse:

\- Ok, Stabler, vamos pro carro.

**BRONX**  
**6:00 a.m.**

\- Pare o carro, Sargento.

Olivia estacionou o veículo perto de um galpão, aparentemente, abandonado.

Ele desceu do carro e deu a volta até chegar à porta do motorista. Então a abriu e puxou Olivia pelo braço.

\- Agora você vai pro banco de trás, com nossa convidada, enquanto eu organizo algumas coisinhas...- dizia ele, enquanto algemava as mãos dela para trás.- Temos um lugar prontinho nos aguardando, sem os improvisos da última vez afinal eu tive _muito tempo _pra preparar tudo...

Ele vendou os olhos dela e, com um pedaço de fita adesiva, a amordaçou; depois a jogou no banco traseiro, fazendo-a esbarrar em Elizabeth que também estava amordaçada e vendada.

\- Agora, meninas, vamos à diversão.- disse, assumindo o volante.

Olivia tentou concentrar-se para descobrir onde estavam indo, mas foram tantas voltas que acabou por desistir. Fosse como fosse, de que adiantaria saber onde estavam se não tinha como avisar a ninguém?

Então ela sentiu Elizabeth tentando aninhar-se mais perto de si, e virou-se de modo a permitir que a garota se aconchegasse em seu peito. Nenhuma delas podia dizer coisa alguma, mas a simples proximidade as deixava um pouco mais confiantes.

Lewis olhava as duas pelo espelho retrovisor e sorria. Finalmente teria sua vingança, depois de tanto tempo, tantas noites insones planejando cada detalhe, analisando cada possibilidade para que não houvesse erros. E, no final das contas, o destino lhe dava um presente maior e melhor do que poderia sequer imaginar: Elizabeth Stabler.  
Ele sabia que teria de usar alguém como barganha para que Olivia caísse em suas mãos novamente e pensava em usar qualquer pessoa, de preferência alguém que despertasse os instintos mais protetivos da sargento. Então, eis que em uma de suas pesquisas surge a jovem filha do ex-parceiro (e, provavelmente "algo mais", segundo suas descobertas) de Olivia. Se aquilo não fosse um presente dos deuses, ele não sabia o que seria. Era óbvio que a sargento faria o que ele quisesse em troca da segurança e integridade da garota.

Ele suspirou contente, repassando mentalmente todos os detalhes do seu plano, então sorriu e começou a assoviar uma canção qualquer.

**APARTAMENTO DE OLIVIA BENSON**

**11:55 a.m.**

Elliot e Fin estavam diante do prédio de Olivia, já haviam tocado o interfone e nada de resposta quando o telefone celular do ex-detetive começou a tocar.

\- Desculpe, é a Liz, eu preciso atender.- disse ele, afastando-se de Fin.- Oi, filha. O que...

\- Oi, por favor, quem está falando?- disse uma voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha.

\- Elliot Stabler. Quem é você? O que está fazendo com o celular da minha filha?

\- Oh, então você conhece a pessoa dona desse telefone?- um breve silêncio.- Hum, Elizabeth Stabler, isso?

\- Sim, sim, ela é minha filha. O que você está fazendo com o telefone dela? _Quem _é você?

\- Eu me chamo Lynn, acabei de encontrar a bolsa de sua filha caída no pátio da minha fraternidade, acho que ela deve ter vindo à festa ontem e perdido.- respondeu a garota.- Será que tem alguma forma de eu devolver isso à ela?

\- Eu vou...- antes, porém, que ele terminasse de responder, viu Fin desligar o telefone com uma expressão de fúria no rosto.

\- Ei, Stabler, precisamos ir!- gritou ele, já se dirigindo ao carro.

\- Er, Lynn. É isso né?

\- Sim.

\- Você pode guardar a bolsa com você? Vou falar com minha filha e peço para que ela te ligue para resolver isso, ok?

\- Hum, ok.

Ele desligou o telefone enquanto entrava no carro, que o detetive já tinha ligado.

\- O que aconteceu?- perguntou, sem entender nada.

\- William Lewis fugiu da cadeia!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

E então, curtiram? Estão com o coração na mão? Estão torcendo por quem? Vai ou não vai ter Copa? (ops, me empolguei... kkk)

Enfim, deixem uma review lindinha ali naquele espacinho que diz REVIEW e façam uma ficwriter postar o próximo capítulo mais rapidamente!

BensLerBeijoos, gateedo! =*


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Eu não copiei episódio nenhum, portanto perdoem qualquer semelhança. Não há intenção de plágio de nenhuma história. Os personagens não me pertencem e não há lucro nenhum com esta fanfic além do divertimento dos fãs. É tudo do Dick Wolf e da NBC e seus parceiros...

**RATED:** MA

Genteeem, então, mais um capítulo fresquíssimo pra vocês. Só posso dizer uma coisa: depois de toda a tensão de Beast's Obsession, preparem-se para a tensão da fic, porque pior que a realidade, só as perspectivas! *risada maligna*

_Dani:_ Lindaa, minha cabeça ferve mais que caldeirão, mulher! Nossa, ideias a mil por aqui... Pode deixar que tentarei ser justa com o destino do Lewis... Ah, te prepara que esse capítulo tá começando a deixar as coisas tensas! Obrigadão pela review, linda! Beijoo, aproveita o cap!

_Andy Snape_: Poiseh, o Lewis realmente assusta... Tô começando a pegar um pouquinho mais as nuances dele... Prepare seu coração! heheheh - Sim, todo shipper de EO já quis ver o Amaro e o El se pegando no soco, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste muito mais desse capítulo! Beijaao.

_Denise:_ Super obrigada. Segue mais um capítulo, tomara que goste! Beijo.

_Lo:_ Manaa, nem me fala em imaginar a cara do El... Nossa, até eu me surpreendo em pensar nisso! É, acho que o Lewis não tem noção da bomba que arrumou... ou talvez tenha e esteja pouco se lixando... hehehe - Mais um capítulo, espero que continue opinando e gostando! Beeeijos.

_Marcela:_ Aeee, reviews decente da Maah! #todoscomemora - Então guria, amei escrever os dois se "soquiando"! Aah, obrigada, mas é super difícil pega os personagens assim na primeira fic... mas que bom que consegue imaginá-los! Segue o capítulo... e sim, amo cliffhangers! hehehe Beijoocas.

_Paola:_ Aii, coisa boa ouvir/ler isso! Que bom que estás amando, espero que continue assim! Aí vai mais um capítulo, espero que goste! Beijinho...

_Nal:_*_* oiiin, obrigada, gata! Tô me esforçando para que faça sentido! Segue o capítulo, tomara que goste! Beijoos...

Mais um capítulo, gatíssimxs!

**Cuidado pois este capítulo contém muitos palavrões e menções à violência!**

Espero que aproveitem a leitura e, como sempre, deixem aquela reviewzinha básica! ;)

CAPÍTULO 3

**LUGAR DESCONHECIDO**

**7:30 a.m.**

Depois de tantas voltas, o carro finalmente parou e Olivia ficou tensa. Haviam chegado ao seu destino e aquilo a preocupava.

Ela ouviu a porta do motorista abrir-se, em seguida a porta do seu lado, então sentiu um puxão brusco no braço e foi quase arrancada para fora do carro.

\- Fique quietinha aqui para que eu pegue nossa convidada especial...- ele inclinou-se para dentro do carro e puxou Elizabeth, colocando-a do lado de Olivia.- Pronto meninas, aqui estamos.

Subitamente a venda foi tirada dos olhos da sargento e, em seguida, da garota. Elas estavam no que parecia ser um galpão gigantesco, com janelas cobertas por madeiras, correntes enormes pendendo do teto, que era quase invisível de tão alto. Havia pedaços de madeira, ferramentas estranhas e peças que, de tão grandes, só poderiam ser de barcos ou máquinas monstruosas.

Os olhos de Elizabeth estavam arregalados de pavor. Onde estavam? O que aconteceria a seguir?

Ela não era idiota, tinha claro em sua mente todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer, mas aquele homem já se provara tão imprevisível que a incerteza dos próximos passos era quase fisicamente dolorosa.

\- Não é incrível?- perguntou Lewis, sorrindo.- E tem muito mais pra ver. Muito mais.

Ele puxou Elizabeth para perto de si e colocou a arma encostada à cabeça dela.

\- Nos acompanhe, Sargento.

Lewis puxou a garota e começou a arrastá-la em direção aos fundos do local. Olivia apressou-se em acompanha-los. Não o deixaria sozinho com Lizzie de forma alguma.

Depois de andarem até a extremidade do galpão, acabaram diante de uma enorme porta de ferro que estava parcialmente aberta.

\- Sargento?- disse o maníaco apontando para a entrada.

A morena entrou e ele a seguiu com a arma ainda contra a cabeça de Elizabeth. Era um tipo de antessala, com pelo menos 4 saídas de corredores.

\- Siga em frente.- ele disse.

Ela andou em direção ao corredor diretamente à sua frente e continuou seguindo. Ele parecia descer levemente, e se tornava mais úmido e escuro a casa passo.

\- Á esquerda, Olivia.

Ela virou e continuou a seguir por algum tempo indeterminado até que ele a mandou virar à direita e eles chegaram em uma sala iluminada por uma lâmpada fluorescente, cuja luz piscava intermitentemente.

\- Voilá, mademoiselles. Bem-vindas!

Olhando mais atentamente, Olivia percebeu que ali também havia correntes pendendo do teto, algumas com ganchos na ponta, outras com algemas. Havia algumas ferramentas, duas cadeiras e, um pouco além do seu campo de visão uma bancada com coisas que ela não conseguia distinguir.

Ele entrou na sala, sorrindo radiante. Então puxou uma das correntes e a deixou mais baixa.

\- Você,- disse apontando a arma para Elizabeth.- venha cá.

A menina olhou, assustada, para Liv então, mediante o leve aceno de cabeça da ex-detetive andou até o maníaco.

Lewis segurou-a pelo braço, então a soltou das algemas para prendê-la às algemas da corrente que caía do teto.

Antes que pudesse pensar com clareza ou raciocinar friamente, Lizzie lembrou-se das tantas de aulas de defesa pessoal que e seus irmãos haviam sido obrigados a fazer, lembrou-se dos anos de seu pai na polícia, e deu uma cotovelada no queixo de seu captor.

Pego de surpresa, William Lewis a soltou e cambaleou dois passos, então, quando a menina correu em para Olivia, ele disparou dois tiros em direção a elas.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**12:30 p.m.**

\- Que merda é essa de "ninguém sabe como aconteceu"? Como o cara some assim e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu?- gritava Fin, olhando exasperado para todos os presentes.- Alguém tem que saber de alguma coisa!

No momento em que o detetive acabara de falar, o Tenente Tucker entrou na sala.

\- Detetive Tutuola,- disse olhando para Fin.- detetives. A Corregedoria está assumindo interinamente essa investigação, até que o Capitão designado pela Central assuma o posto.

"Onde está a Sargento Benson?"

\- Não chegou, estamos tentando localizá-la...- começou a dizer Amanda Rollins.

\- Façam isso logo, então. A Central a quer sob vigilância 24 horas por dia até Lewis ser recapturado.

\- Providenciando.- disse Rollins, rumando para sua mesa.

\- Fin, Amaro, vão até a prisão, verifiquem qualquer contato que William Lewis possa ter feito lá dentro.- falou Tucker aos dois detetives.

\- Quem é o Capitão designado pela Central?- indagou Amaro.

\- Quando ele chega?- emendou Fin.

O tenente os encarou com uma expressão insondável, então, antes de rumar para a sala que Olivia Benson ocupava como oficial em comando, disse:

\- Você serão os primeiros a saber assim que eu for informado. Não penso em ficar aqui mais do que o tempo estritamente necessário para que ele chegue, afinal, sempre que venho à SVU é para resolver as merdas de algum de vocês.

"Agora façam o que eu disse, ou estou retirando esse caso das suas mãos! – ele entrou na sala e bateu a porta atrás de si".

**ILHA RIKERS**

**13:15 p.m.**

\- O colega de cela dele poderá lhes dar mais informações sobre como tudo aconteceu. Mas não creio que haja nenhuma novidade sobre o que foi já foi passado à Central.- disse um dos guardas, levando os detetives até a cela.

Ao chegarem, eles viram que o preso já os aguardava.

\- Vocês querem saber do Lewis.- afirmou ele, antes que lhe perguntassem qualquer coisa.- Qual de vocês é parceiro de uma tal de Benson?

Amaro se adiantou.

\- Eu sou.

\- Bom, ele disse que eu devia entregar isso à você.- o rapaz estendeu um envelope pardo para o detetive.- Quanto à como ele saiu daqui, bom, isso eu não sei. Num momento ele estava bem, no seguinte caiu duro no chão e começou a se debater.

\- O que ele estava fazendo antes disso?- perguntou Fin, enquanto Nick olhava o conteúdo do envelope.

\- Nada. Lendo, eu acho.- ele coçou a cabeça.

\- Ele recebeu alguma visita?

\- Ãnh, não sei... Não consigo lembrar... Minha memória às vezes é péssima sem estímulo algum, sabe?- respondeu o detento, soando extremamente cínico.

Fin o pegou pela gola do macacão, através das grades mesmo, e o aproximou de seu rosto, perigosamente.

\- Escute aqui, garoto, ou você começa a responder direitinho ou a solitária vai estimular sua memória bem rápido!- ele jogou o rapaz para trás.

O detento, ajustando o macacão encarou o detetive, então começou falar:

\- Ele sempre recebia visitas de mulheres. A jurada que o absolveu foi a última, esteve aqui ontem. Foi depois da visita dela que ele me entregou a pasta e disse para entregar à vocês...

\- Ela trouxe algo para ele?- perguntou Amaro.

\- Não sei... Uma carteira de cigarros, eu acho... Espere aí.- ele andou até o beliche que dividia com Lewis, então subiu até a cama do ex-colega de cela por algum tempo.- Aqui.- disse descendo e entregando um maço de cigarros aos detetives.

\- Obrigado.

Nick e Fin saíram apressados da prisão, mas foi somente quando chegaram ao carro que o mais experiente quebrou o silêncio.

\- O que há aí dentro?

\- Fotos da Liv, de vários momentos do dia dela. Fotos do squad e fotos de uma garota que eu não sei quem é, apesar de ela parecer estranhamente familiar.- falou o detetive ao colega, entregando-lhe o envelope.

Quando apanhou as fotos e começou a olhá-las, Tutuola sentiu seu queixo cair. Haviam fotos desde antes do julgamento ali, mas não eram exatamente as fotos de Olivia que o apavoravam, mas sim de uma certa moça loira em momentos descontraídos e privados, certamente sem desconfiar que era observada.

\- Filho da puta! Você mexeu com a garota errada, Lewis... Bem errada.- murmurou Fin.

\- Você sabe quem é ela?

\- Sim, ela é Elizabeth Stabler, uma das filhas do Elliot. Ele vai surtar quando souber disso...

**LUGAR DESCONHECIDO**

**7:35 p.m.**

Olivia nem teve tempo assimilar a fuga de Elizabeth, quando os tiros soaram e ela sentiu a garota cair em cima de si.

\- Vadia!- gritou Lewis, logo aproximando-se e erguendo Elizabeth pelo braço.- O que você achou? Que poderia apenas correr e estaria a salvo?- ele bateu no rosto dela com o punho da arma, deixando-a desacordada.- Idiota!

A jovem havia sido atingida de raspão em um dos lados do abdome e, apesar de não ser uma ferida aparentemente fatal, sangrava um pouco.

\- Você gosta de brincar, vadia? Quer me desafiar? Pensa que pode?- ele dizia, enquanto a arrastava de volta para onde estavam.- Pois que seja feita a sua vontade, docinho. Mal posso esperar para brincar com você!

Então ele algemou-lhe as mãos nas correntes que pendiam do teto e voltou sua atenção para Olivia.

\- Parece que a jovenzinha ali foi feita sob medida para mim.- Lewis levantou a sargento do chão puxando-lhe os cabelos, e a levou até uma cadeira no centro da sala, de frente para onde Elizabeth estava presa.- Ah, mas você já sabe disso, não é? Sabe como me excita o desafio, o... Como você disse? Poder sobre os mais fracos! Quebrá-la será fascinante, Liv. Obrigada pela oportunidade.

Ainda amordaçada, Olivia não pôde responder nada, mas sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ela sabia do que seu captor gostava, e a tentativa de fuga só o deixara mais excitado; mais inspirado a acabar com elas.

Se até então ela havia sido o alvo principal, agora Elizabeth Stabler havia se colocado na linha de tiro também.

Amarrada à cadeira, a sargento olhava para a jovem à sua frente e sentia seu coração apertar. Jamais se perdoaria se algo de pior acontecesse à Lizzie.

Percebendo a preocupação nos olhos de sua prisioneira, Lewis sorriu e aproximou-se da moça pendurada e, sempre encarando a ex-detetive maliciosamente, começou a afagar-lhe o corpo.

\- Ela é tão linda, e macia...- dizia ele, vendo Olivia se debater para livrar-se das amarras.- Eu poderia mordê-la até arrancar um pedaço... Poderia queimá-la, cortar essa linda pele e deixa-la em retalhos...- ele suspirou.- Claro que antes quero fodê-la assim, inteira, pelo menos uma vez, mas depois...

"O que acha, Livvie? Ela não parece uma delícia? Você não quer me ver fodendo essa vadia com tanta força até fazê-la gritar?"

Ele andou até a sargento e arrancou-lhe, de forma rude, a fita de sobre os lábios.

\- Lewis, por-por favor...- gaguejou ela, tentando recuperar a voz.- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, fui eu quem o ferrou. Deixe-a sair daqui, vamos acertar as coisas nós dois...

\- Eu não quero perder meu maior trunfo contra você, querida.- respondeu ele.- Você acha que eu não sei o quanto você se importa com ela? Era o "papaizinho" dela que você disse que iria acabar comigo?

"Era ele quem te comia naquele carro, quando estavam vigiando suspeitos?- ele segurou o rosto da morena, levantando-o e fazendo com que o encarasse.- Eu vou adorar ver o seu dilema moral, _Sargento_: ou faz tudo o que eu quiser, ou me assiste obrigando a filhinha do seu ex-parceiro a fazer o que você recusar...- e, dizendo aquilo, ele a beijou brutalmente nos lábios."

**CONTINUA...**

E então, gostaram? Já estão me odiando? Querendo me matar com requintes de crueldade?  
Olha, olha, não sejam más como o Lewis... e eu... sauhuhauhsusau

Deixem reviews, sim? De repente vocês até me convencem a não ser tãããão cruel assim... *sorrisinho psicopata*


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é nada meu a não ser o plot. Os personagens são do tio Dick Wolf e seus parceiros da NBC. Nada relacionado à Law and Order: SVU ou qualquer outro show da franquia, me pertence.

**RATED:** MA

_Denise:_ Aii, super obrigada pelos elogios! Eis o capítulo, aproveita! Aguardo teu review! Beijão!

_Lo:_ Manaa, bah, que honra Pinto Lobo lendo isso hein? heheheh Tu nem sabe como eu fico feliz lendo teus reviews e sabendo que consegui te deixar envolvida na história... Espero que continue assim! Obrigadão por ler! Segue o cap. 4 aí! Beijoos...

_Dani:_ heheheh baita ideias, hein? Que bom que tá gostando, gata! Lei prepare-se quem vem mais emoções! Beijoo...

_Paola:_ Postandooo! heheheh Tomara que goste! Beijoos.

Então, ansios s por mais um capítulo? Espero que sim...

Perdão pela demora, mas a programação da viagem tem me consumido... Prometo tentar postar mais frequentemente!

Aah, e como sempre, leiam e deixem review!

CAPÍTULO 4

**APARTAMENTO DE KATHLEEN, RICHARD E ELIZABETH STABLER**

**1:00 p.m.**

Após ter sido sumariamente expulso do esquadrão da SVU sem receber explicação alguma, Elliot resolveu ir até o apartamento que os filhos dividiam na cidade e resolver a questão da bolsa de Elizabeth. Depois resolveria a coisa toda com Olivia, quer Fin o deixasse ajudar, quer não.

\- Pai, não sabia que você estava na cidade.- disse Kathleen ao abrir a porta.- Chegou quando?

Ele beijou a filha e entrou.

\- Cheguei essa manhã, tenho uns assuntos para resolver. E por aqui, tudo bem? Onde estão seus irmãos?

\- O Richard está dormindo, precisou trabalhar a noite e chegou hoje pouco depois das dez. A Lizzie saiu para uma festa ontem e ainda não chegou.- respondeu a moça.

Assim que ela terminou de falar o interfone tocou.

\- Nossa, cheguei no dia das visitas?- perguntou Elliot, sorrindo.

\- A Liz deve ter esquecido a chave. De novo.- disse Kathleen, sorrindo.- Elizabeth Stabler, eu...- ela começou a falar ao atender o interfone, mas calou-se de repente.

"Ela... ela está bem? Si-sim, estou abrindo.- disse, gaguejando um pouco."

\- Querida, o que foi?- perguntou-lhe o pai.

\- É a polícia. Eles querem falar sobre a Liz.

Elliot sentiu como se uma pedra se alojasse em seu estômago. Aquilo não era bom, não era nada bom. Primeiro aquela mensagem estranha de Olivia, depois a fuga de Lewis e agora a polícia atrás de Elizabeth?

Quando soou a primeira batida na porta, foi o ex-detetive quem a abriu.

\- Stabler?

\- Amaro?

Disseram os dois homens ao mesmo tempo, assim que a porta foi aberta.

\- Er, desculpe, mas será que podemos entrar?- intrometeu-se Rollins, antes que os dois se atracassem novamente.- O assunto é do seu interesse, Elliot.

Ele afastou-se para que os detetives pudessem entrar.

Kathleen os observava, aflita, sem dizer coisa alguma.

\- O que aconteceu? O que vocês querem com minha filha?- perguntou ele, finalmente.

\- Precisamos saber onde ela está. Temos razões para crer que Lewis a estava observando.- respondeu Rollins.

\- Razões?

\- Ele deixou um envelope cheio de fotos para que o colega de cela nos entregasse.- explicou Amaro.- Dentro dele, além de fotos do dia a dia da Liv, também havia fotos da Elizabeth.

\- Filho da puta...- murmurou Elliot, cerrando os punhos.

\- Precisamos falar com ela, saber se ele a contatou de alguma forma ou se ela percebeu algo fora do comum nesses dias...

\- A-a Elizabeth não está.- disse Kathleen, finalmente conseguindo articular uma frase.- Ela saiu ontem e não voltou ainda...- então, dando-se conta do que acabara de dizer, ela começou a chorar.- Oh, meu Deus, oh... Ela... Ela foi... Ah, Deus...

\- Shh, calma Kath... Acalme-se...- Stabler abraçou a filha. Então, encarando os detetives, acrescentou:- Elizabeth foi a uma festa de fraternidade na universidade. Recebi a ligação de uma garota dizendo que havia encontrado a bolsa dela caída na rua. Nada foi levado.

\- Precisamos do endereço e do nome da garota.- disse Amanda Rollins, pegando um bloco de anotações.

**LUGAR DESCONHECIDO**

**9:00 a.m.**

Meio grogue e zonza, Elizabeth abriu os olhos e encarou Olivia diante de si. Seus braços doíam horrivelmente, sentia uma dorzinha chata na lateral do abdome e seu vestido estava molhado.

\- Li-Liv?- tentou chamar, mas a voz saiu rouca e falha.- Olivia...

A sargento, que continuava amarrada à cadeira, respirou aliviada ao ver a garota abrir os olhos e chama-la. Ela estava viva e, à primeira vista, parecia bem.

\- Querida, desculpe.- disse Olivia.- É minha culpa que isso esteja acontecendo, mas vou dar um jeito... Você-você vai sair daqui, ok? Só preciso que você faça o que eu disser, certo?

\- Liv, eu...

\- Shh, Elizabeth, me escute antes que ele volte. Não o desafie, ele adora isso... Ele quer me atingir e você é o meio mais direto para conseguir isso, então, por favor, não dê motivos para que ele a use dessa forma.

"Se eu disser para fechar os olhos, você fecha. Se eu disser para correr, você corre. Não olhe para trás, não volte, ok?"

A menina encarava Olivia assustada. Ela entendia bem a implicação daquelas palavras, sabia que prometer aquilo significava deixar a ex-detetive para trás, possivelmente para morrer.

\- Eu não posso, Liv... Desculpe, mas...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Lewis apareceu.

\- Ora, ora, nossa convidada ilustre acordou?- ele se aproximou da jovem.- Estamos mais calmos, senhorita rebelde?

\- Seu filho da mãe, o que você quer, afinal de contas?- perguntou ela.- Meu pai vai encontrá-lo, seu bastardo, e que o diabo tenha piedade da sua alma, porque ele não vai ter!

\- Oh, que bonitinha!- ele segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a beijou nos lábios, mordendo-a até que sangrasse.- O papai resolve tudo por você, docinho?

\- Lewis, não.- pediu Olivia.

\- Sabe, vocês estão me deixando realmente intrigado sobre esse tal de Elliot Stabler.- ele disse, andando de um lado para outro.- Eu pesquisei, sei muito sobre ele. Muito sobre vocês, querida...- falou encarando Olivia.- Mas ele deve ser uma peça e tanto para se conhecer pessoalmente.

"Eu quase desejaria tê-lo convidado para nossa 'festinha' também..."

\- Deixe-a ir, Lewis; ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Você já tem a mim, a polícia não sabe onde estamos, por favor, solte Elizabeth.

\- Ah, eu vou soltá-la, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso, querida.- ele andou até a bancada que ficava no extremo oposto da sala, e voltou com uma garrafa em uma das mãos.- Mas antes preciso deixá-la calminha, não queremos mais tentativas de fuga, não é?

Ele emaranhou os cabelos da moça em sua mão e forçou-lhe a cabeça para trás.

\- Agora abra a boquinha, docinho.

Elizabeth se recusou e manteve a boca fechada firmemente.

\- Não dificulte as coisas, Lizzie.- ele puxou-lhe os cabelos com mais força.- Abra a boca.

Percebendo que ela não cederia tão facilmente, William Lewis soltou-a e pegou a arma no coldre.

Então, apontando a arma para a cabeça dela, pediu novamente:

\- Abra a boca, Elizabeth.

Ela não pôde fazer nada além de cumprir a ordem.

\- Isso, boa garota. Eu vou colocar algumas pílulas sobre sua língua, se você cuspi-las, eu atiro. Entendeu?- ela não respondeu, então ele pressionou a arma com mais força contra sua têmpora.- Entendeu?

A jovem acenou que sim com a cabeça e logo sentiu algumas pílulas serem colocadas sobre sua língua. A vontade de cuspi-las longe foi enorme, mas ela se conteve, afinal o temor de uma bala atravessando-lhe o crânio era ainda maior.

\- Agora tome isso.- ele emborcou uma garrafa de vodka em sua boca.

Ela engasgou e cuspiu mais do que engoliu, mas ainda assim sentiu uma boa quantidade do líquido descer-lhe garganta a baixo.

\- Isso, isso, boa garota, boa garota.- ele deu dois tapinhas no ombro dela, então foi em busca de um pedaço de fita adesiva para amordaça-la novamente.

Sem saber bem o que havia ingerido, Elizabeth começou a se sentir tonta. Sua mente girava enevoada, seus olhos estavam pesados e seu corpo todo mole. Ela sabia que a inconsciência estava há poucos minutos de distância e aquilo a apavorava. O que Lewis faria consigo assim que apagasse?

\- Liv, me... eu...- ela tentou articular um pedido de desculpas, mas a escuridão a cercou antes que conseguisse terminar.

Vendo o corpo da jovem amolecer, permanecendo suspenso apenas pelas amarras dos pulsos, Olivia entrou em pânico. Tinha consciência do que poderia acontecer e, mais ainda, tinha consciência de sua absoluta impotência diante do quadro que se apresentava diante de si.

\- Que comece a diversão.- declarou Lewis ao ouvido de Olivia, aproximando-se dela por trás.

**5 NAPKIN BURGER - NYU**

**2:30 p.m.**

\- Lynn?

\- Isso. Senhor Stabler?- o ex-detetive concordou com a cabeça e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse.- Bom, aqui está a bolsa, não está faltando nada... Pelo menos nada que eu tenha pego, está exatamente como quando a encontrei...

A menina olhou para os outros presentes à mesa, uma mulher loira e pouco amigável e um homem moreno, com cara de quem não estava muito feliz em estar ali.

\- Ãnh, precisam de mais alguma coisa?- Lynn perguntou, temerosa.

\- Na verdade sim.- disse o homem moreno.- Eu sou o detetive Amaro, esta é minha parceira detetive Rollins, precisamos saber onde exatamente você encontrou essa bolsa.

\- Ei, ei, ei, eu não fiz nada, ok?- defendeu-se a jovem.- Eu só mexi no celular dela pra saber pra quem ligar e telefonei pro número que estava registrado como última chamada.

"Podem olhar, tá tudinho aí dentro."

\- Nós não estamos duvidando de você, querida.- disse Rollins.- Só precisamos que nos conte tudo sobre como encontrou a bolsa, ok?

\- Eu fui à festa da Rush Delta Pi ontem à noite e, bem, conheci um cara e fiquei por lá, sabe? Hoje de manhã quando estava indo embora encontrei a bolsa caída na calçada, perto da rua... Imaginei que alguém tivesse perdido, quando a abri e vi a foto da carteira de motorista lembrei de ter visto uma garota parecida em algum lugar... Imagino que tenha sido na festa, mas não tenho certeza.

"Depois liguei e o pai dela atendeu. Agora estamos aqui."

\- Você a viu sair com alguém da festa?- apressou-se Elliot.- Viu se ela estava com alguém?

\- Olha, senhor, desculpa, mas eu nem lembro dela direito. Não sei se a vi na festa ou não, imagino que ela estivesse lá porque não faria sentido a bolsa caída e tudo o mais...- ela pareceu pensar por um instante.- Aconteceu algo? A moça não está bem?

\- Achamos que ela pode ter sido sequestrada.- respondeu Stabler.

\- Nossa... Hã, bom, eu não posso ajudar muito, mas os meninos estavam filmando tudo. Talvez haja algo na internet, ou com eles mesmo, por que não tentam?

\- Claro. Será que você pode nos passar alguns nomes?

\- Ninguém vai se encrencar?

\- Não.

\- Bem, então tudo bem...

Lynn pegou o bloco que Nick Amaro lhe entregava e começou a anotar nomes e telefones.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**3:25 p.m.**

Amanda Rollins digitava freneticamente procurando por mais vídeos da festa da fraternidade Rush Delta Pi. Já havia encontrado alguns, nada que ajudasse na investigação ou sequer mostrasse Elizabeth Stabler, mas ainda havia muita coisa para ser vista.

\- Droga!- exclamou Elliot, que depois de muito pressionar, fora levado de volta ao esquadrão.- Não tem como apressar isso não?

A detetive apenas o olhou sem dizer coisa alguma. Entendia o desespero dele, mas será que ele tinha alguma ideia de com quantos vídeos de fraternidades ela se deparava a cada busca? Sua melhor esperança eram os vídeos que Fin e Amaro estavam trazendo, gravados pelos garotos na festa e não publicados na rede.

Antes que ele pudesse resmungar mais qualquer coisa, os detetives que haviam saído em busca dos nomes na lista de Lynn chegaram.

\- Preparada para mais algumas horas de garotos bêbados, putarias e atitudes idiotas?- perguntou Fin, jogando câmeras digitas, cartões de memória e celulares sobre a mesa.- Temos fotos, vídeos e todo tipo de mídia possível da festa de ontem.

\- Já não era sem tempo!- disse Tucker, saindo da sala do capitão e andando até eles.- Stabler? O que faz aqui? Até onde sei você está aposentado...

\- Tucker?- impressionou-se Elliot.- O que você...

\- Acho que perguntei primeiro, garoto!

\- Estou aqui porque minha filha pode estar em poder do maníaco que vocês estão caçando.

\- A menos que tenha alguma informação, pode sair. Não podemos fazer nosso trabalho com civis nos atrapalhando.- disse o Tenente.- Saia, ligaremos se houver qualquer novidade.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui.

\- Isso não é um pedido, Stabler.

\- Não achei que fosse.- ele aproximou-se de Tucker ameaçadoramente.

\- Será que estamos prestes a ver um dos famosos rompantes de raiva de Elliot Stabler? Vamos, garoto, ataque. Dê-me um motivo para coloca-lo atrás das grades...

A voz macia e debochada do homem fez o sangue do ex-detetive ferver, tudo o que ele queria era arrebentar-lhe a cara e tirar aquele sorrisinho sarcástico dos lábios dele, porém, antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, uma voz soou atrás deles e o fez congelar.

\- Não se atreva a fazer bagunça e sujar meu squad de sangue, Elliot. E você, Tenente Tucker, faça o favor de liberar minha sala, sim?

Todos se voltaram chocados. Ele estava ali, um pouco mais bronzeado e parecendo muito descansado, mas com uma fúria nos olhos que nenhum deles jamais havia visto.

Donald Cragen havia voltado e lideraria sua unidade naquela caçada nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na sua vida!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

E então, pessoinhas, curtiram? O que vocês acham que o Lewis tá tramando? E o Elliot, será que vai permanecer tão calminho? Ah, e claro que tem a volta do nosso amado Cap. né?

O trouxe de volta porque ele menciona que tem folgas até a aposentadoria, ou seja, ela ainda não estava aposentado quando saiu do Squad...

Agora deixem um REVIEW gigantão aí e façam a tia feliz, tá?

Adooro vocês dimóóóis!

Bensler beijoos!


	6. Chapter 5

**RATED:** MA

**DISCLAIMER: **Nenhum personagem é meu, não tenho nenhum direito sobre os títulos da franquia Law and Order e quaisquer derivados. A única coisa que me pertence é o plot... De resto é tudo do Dick Wolf e do pessoal da NBC. Eles ganham a gran, eu não, okay?

_Paola: _Obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que continue amando! Beijos.

_Alicia:_ Continuandoooo... heheheh - Lê aí e comenta, ok? Beijão.

_Denise: _Pois é, todos esperamos que o Cragen consiga botar ordem na casa, até porque todos odiamos o Tucker... heheheh Então, as coisas esquentaram, estão encaminhando-se cada vez mais pra um vulcão de tão quentes... hehehe - Obrigada pela review, segue a continuação! Beijoo..

_maandy rollins: _Continuando! heheheh Que bom que amou! Beijinhoo

_Guest: _Todos odiamos o Lewis, junte-se a nós... heheheh (quer dizer, eu gosto dele porque gosto de escrever ele, então... hehehe) Espero que continue acompanhando, ah, e não esqueça de identificar-se na próxima review! Beijoos

_Rachel: _aee, a pessoa que quer me matar neh? Taí o capítulo, mulher... heheeh - Quanto à Liv não ser estuprada... baah, aí tá tenso... vamos acompanhando pra ver o que que rola né? Pegue seus lencinhos! Beijão.

_Dani: _Eeeeh, Cragen voltou! Pois é, agora a Rollins tá cuidando dos videos, pode ficar tranquila... hehhehe - Obrigada pelo elogio! Segue mais um capítulo... Te preparar que tá forte! Beijoos

_Silas: _Aê, bendito o fruto entre a mulherada... hehehe Obrigada pela consideração de comentar, fiquei bem feliz (tanto que não te incomodo mais com isso! heheheh)!Pois é, mas o "carinho" com a Liv tá acabando, em breve teremos tortura e tal, o básico do arsenal do nosso salve-salve Lewis! Beijãão, obrigada pelas reviews!

_Nalu:_ Yees, todos amamos o Cragen... Se quiser bater no Tucker, fique a vontade... hehehe - Se tu não gostou do que ele fez com a Liv antes, agora tu vai odiar então, pq... enfim, leia e confira... Beiijos

Então, lindezas da existência da tia, segue mais um capítulo fresquíssimo... Peguem a caixinha de lenços, porque esse já começa a elevar o nível de tensão... Espero vossas amantíssimas reviews, okay?

**Este capítulo contém palavrões, cenas de humilhação, nudez e abuso sexual!**

CAPÍTULO 5

**LUGAR DESCONHECIDO**

**9:30 a.m.**

Olivia observava atônita enquanto Lewis despia Elizabeth de seu vestido. A garota permanecia inerte, o que permitia à ele explorar-lhe o corpo todo de forma lenta e explícita.

\- Lewis, por favor... Por favor...- suplicava Olivia.- Não...

\- O que foi? Quer pedir algo? Tem alguma coisa em mente que queira assistir?- perguntou ele, cínico.- Alguma fantasia secreta?

Enquanto falava, Lewis tocava em Elizabeth cada vez mais intimamente.

\- Eu farei o que você quiser... Qualquer coisa, apenas... Apenas não a machuque...- implorou ela, sentindo os olhos marejados.

\- Proposta interessante, Sargento.- respondeu ele, deixando a garota, que agora estava apenas de lingerie, de lado e andando até Olivia.- Acho que posso providenciar algo.

Ele a libertou da cadeira e sem delicadeza alguma conduziu, puxando-lhe pelos cabelos, até pararem sob um gancho, ás costas de Elizabeth.

\- Tire a roupa.- disse, apontando a arma para a cabeça dela.- Não faça nenhuma gracinha, afinal você está livre e pode até conseguir fugir, mas não esqueça que ainda tenho sua protegida...

Era como se aquele canalha pudesse ler mentes, pensou Olivia. Ela realmente estava tentando pensar em como poderia se aproveitar do fato de estar livre para subjugá-lo e fugir dali ou, ao menos, dar fuga à Elizabeth. Mas com a garota desacordada e sob a mira de uma arma ficava realmente difícil ser bem sucedida em qualquer tentativa.

Devagar, tentando pensar e ganhar tempo, Oliva Benson começou a se despir ante o olhar de seu captor. Primeiro tirou a camisa (o casaco já fora há muito tirado por ele, ela nem consegui mais lembrar-se em que momento exatamente), depois a regata que usava por baixo. Seus olhos se mantinham firmemente fechados para não precisar encará-lo. Quando chegou ao cinto, suas mãos tremeram e ela hesitou.

\- O que foi? Desistiu?- perguntou Lewis, se aproximando.- A pequena Lizzie não vale o esforço? Precisa de um estímulo?

Ela continuou sem encará-lo, respirando com força. Queria tanto avançar em cima dele, desfigurá-lo utilizando as próprias unhas. Queria vê-lo sangrar, morrer lentamente e em agonia.

Então um tapa estralou em seu rosto e ela sentiu-se desequilibrar.

\- Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você!- grunhiu ele.

Olivia o encarou, furiosa, com os olhos em chamas.

\- Isso, docinho. É à isso que me refiro, esse fogo, essa raiva. Quero ver tudo isso se apagando quando eu a quebrar...- ele sorriu.- Agora tire a calça antes que eu me canse de esperar e resolva me divertir de outra forma.- encerrou, olhando "faminto" para o corpo de Lizzie.

Trêmula de raiva e, sob certos aspectos, medo, Olivia abriu o cinto e deixou que a calça escorregasse para o chão.

\- Não esqueça dos sapatos, querida. Eles não são muito sexy, sabe?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse piorar a situação então descalçou os sapatos e livrou-se da calça que estava em volta de seus tornozelos; e apenas ficou ali, parada, seminua, encarando-o.

\- Hum, muito bem...- disse ele, apreciando a vista.- Realmente muito bom... Mas por que ainda vejo pano cobrindo partes do seu corpo?

Olivia respirou fundo algumas vezes. Jamais sentira-se tão humilhada, tão indigna. Estava ali, despindo-se diante de William Lewis como se fossem amantes. Se dispusera a fazer o que ele desejasse, sem oferecer resistência, sem ao menos tentar argumentar de qualquer outra forma e isso a fazia sentir-se imensamente pior.

"Ele tem uma arma, Olivia. Não é como se você quisesse fazer isso, você precisa apenas sobreviver... Ou, ao menos, salvar Elizabeth... Se não por você, faça pelo Elliot..."- pensava ela, tentando convencer-se de que não queria nada daquilo, de que o fato de estar-se colocando voluntariamente nos braços dele não significava nada além de uma tática de sobrevivência.

"Ou quem sabe você seja apenas uma grande vadia que conviveu tanto tempo com pervertidos que acabou desenvolvendo algum tipo de tara doentia. Afinal, não esqueça quem foi seu pai, Olivia... Lembra-se do que ele fez à sua mãe? Você tem os genes ruins, sabe? Está no seu sangue... - rebatia o lado mais masoquista de sua personalidade. Aquele que a fazia sentir-se culpada por tudo de ruim que acontecia a seu redor.- Talvez Lewis esteja certo e você esteja obcecada por ele, afinal quem foi procurá-lo sem avisar a ninguém?"

"Você _quer _isso, Olivia. Sempre quis ser pega por algum daqueles pervertidos, não é? Apenas nunca teve peito para assumir..."

Piscando para evitar que as lágrimas começassem a cair, Olivia Benson tirou as duas únicas peças de roupa que a separavam da nudez completa.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**3:30 p.m.**

\- Encontrei!- gritou Amanda Rollins, correndo para o escritório de Cragen, onde ele conversava com o Tenente Tucker.

\- Cap., desculpe, mas consegui rastrear a última ligação feita para o celular da Olivia. Foi pouco depois das 3 horas da manhã de um aparelho descartável. Consegui triangular a localização dela, mas somente até às 4 horas, depois o sinal se perdeu.- disse a detetive.

Donald Cragen, que estava mais ou menos a par de toda a situação, dispensou o chefe da Corregedoria com um aceno de mão e qualquer coisa que soou como "falamos depois", e saiu seguindo sua detetive.

\- Onde o sinal para, Amanda?- perguntou ele.

Ela engoliu seco.

\- Long Island, Capitão.

\- É o filho da mãe.- murmurou, furioso, o homem.- Fin, Amaro, quero os dois indo para Long Island, a Rollins lhes dará as coordenadas. Levem reforço.

"Eu vou com uma equipe forense ao apartamento da Olivia, qualquer coisa pode ser útil. Rollins, você continua com as buscas nos vídeos e se surgir qualquer coisa, me ligue."

\- Certo.- disse a loira, ao mesmo tempo em que Amaro e Fin se preparavam para sair.

\- Cap., eu...- começou Elliot, interceptando o capitão à meio caminho de sua sala.

\- Elliot, me desculpe, mas você não é mais um detetive. Foi escolha sua e respeitamos isso. Não posso comprometer minha investigação, e tê-lo aqui já é um grande risco, imagine envolvê-lo de outra forma?!

"Você está aqui apenas como o civil pai de uma possível vítima. De fato, você deveria estar na sala de reuniões ou em casa, não aqui..."

\- Eu não vou para casa, você sabe disso.

\- Sim, Stabler, fui seu chefe por mais de 12 anos, sei bem com quem estou lidando. Mas você também sabe que ficando aqui compromete todos os nossos esforços, mais ainda se vier a campo, então, por favor colabore. Já estou sendo generoso em deixá-lo ficar e mantê-lo a par de tudo quando ainda nem sabemos se sua filha está mesmo envolvida...

Elliot pareceu pesar bem as palavras de Cragen. Ele conhecia todos os padrões e burocracias da polícia, sabia que o simples fato de estar ali poderia ser fatal à investigação, mas como evitar quando uma... aliás, uma não, _duas _das pessoas que mais amava na vida estavam em perigo?

Apesar de ainda não haver nenhuma prova concreta, ele sabia que Olivia e Elizabeth estavam em perigo e a inação quase o enlouquecia. Mas era como seu ex-capitão havia dito: ele escolhera sair da polícia, ninguém além dele tinha que carregar essa culpa.

\- Eu só peço que me mantenha informado sobre tudo, _absolutamente tudo_, Cap. Prometo que não entrarei no caminho da polícia e não prejudicarei a investigação, apenas preciso saber o que está acontecendo... Min-minha filha pode estar... ela...

\- Eu entendo, El. Eu entendo.- disse Cragen, apertando afetuosamente o ombro do outro.- Faremos de tudo para descobrir o que está acontecendo e, se for mesmo o caso, traremos Elizabeth para casa.

**CASA DE PRAIA**

**4:37 p.m.**

Mesmo sem coordenadas precisas, Fin sabia para onde tinha de ir. E quando se aproximou da casa de praia que já havia sido o cativeiro de sua colega e amiga, sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver o carro dela parado lá.

\- Cerquem a casa. Quero uma equipe pelos fundos e uma conosco pela frente. Os demais verifiquem a praia.- disse Amaro, assim que desceu do carro.

Lentamente e de arma em punho, Fin aproximou-se do carro de Olivia e abriu a porta.

\- Limpo!- gritou ao mesmo tempo em que abria o porta-malas para que Amaro olhasse.

\- Nada aqui.

Os dois contornaram o carro e dirigiram-se para a casa. A um sinal de Fin, Nick abriu a porta e entrou, seguido pelo colega e um grupo de policiais. Ao perceberem que tudo estava deserto, todos começaram a procurar por evidências dentro e fora da casa.

\- Detetives.- chamou um dos policiais que estava no pátio dos fundos da casa.- Achamos algo.

Fin e Amaro adiantaram-se até onde o oficial estava e viram que ele segurava um telefone danificado.

\- É o celular da Liv.- disse Fin.- Embale como evidência e mande para a técnica.

\- Certo.

\- Detetives...- chamou outro policial, assim que eles terminaram de falar com o primeiro.- Tem algo que precisam ver.

Ambos os detetives rumaram para onde o oficial estava e que, coincidentemente ou não, era o mesmo quarto onde Olivia havia sido mantida refém por Lewis.

\- Ali, sobre a cama.

Eles se aproximaram e viram uma corrente com pingente e um bilhete.

Tendo o cuidado de colocar a luva que a perita lhe oferecia, Fin apanhou a gargantilha.

\- "Lizzie-Lou, feliz aniver pra nós!".- recitou ele, vendo a inscrição atrás do pingente no formato de duas crianças dando as mãos.- Merda...

\- "Perjúrio é crime. Que se faça a justiça, afinal".- leu Nick na nota sobre a cama.

\- O filho da puta está com elas. Lewis pegou Elizabeth e Olivia.

**APARTAMENTO DE OLIVIA BENSON**

**4:00 p.m.**

Tudo parecia em ordem no apartamento, observou Cragen. Não havia nada quebrado, estilhaçado ou faltando, bem diferente da cena encontrada meses antes no antigo apartamento de sua detetive... aliás, _ex-detetive_.

\- Aparentemente tudo está em ordem, Capitão.- disse um dos policiais que ele levara consigo, saindo do quarto de Olivia.

\- Tem algo errado, eu sei que tem.- murmurou consigo o capitão, então seu telefone tocou.- Cragen.

\- Cap, consegui algo.- disse Rollins.

\- O que é?

\- Elizabeth Stabler realmente estava na festa. Consegui algumas fotos que provam isso e temos um vídeo dela despedindo-se de alguns amigos pouco depois das duas horas da manhã.- informou a detetive.- Ainda estou procurando mais evidências de que ela possa ter sido raptada ao sair da festa.

\- Solicite as imagens das câmeras do campus.- ordenou Cragen.- Aqui não encontramos nada, estou voltando à delegacia.

Eles desligaram ao mesmo tempo e o capitão rumou rapidamente para seu veículo. Intimamente Cragen sabia que Olivia e Elizabeth corriam perigo, sabia que elas estavam com Lewis, mas como ainda não tinham provas suficientes, não havia muito que pudessem fazer.

Tudo o que ele esperava era um deslize, um mísero passo errado de Lewis e ele o pegaria. Faria questão de encarregar-se pessoalmente disso...

**LUGAR DESCONHECIDO**

**9:32 a.m.**

Assim que viu-se tão completa e irremediavelmente exposta diante de Lewis, Olivia experimentou a pior sensação de vulnerabilidade de sua vida. Ali não havia mais nada para separá-la da fome daquele maníaco. Se tampouco havia roupas, o que dizer de uma arma, um alguém que pudesse ajuda-la?

\- Hum, interessante...- murmurou ele.- Erga os braços, Sargento. Infelizmente não confio tanto assim em você a ponto de deixá-la com as mãos livres...

Sentindo-se miserável, mas ainda assim contendo as lágrimas, Olivia ergueu os braços quando ele se aproximou e a algemou do mesmo modo que tinha feito com Elizabeth.

As mãos dele desceram sensualmente pelo corpo dela, detendo-se por alguns instantes a explorar-lhe os seios. Olivia permanecia de punhos cerrados, rosto virado na direção contrária à dele e olhos fechados.

\- Sabe que me parece ter valido a pena esperar todo esse tempo, _Liv_?- ele continuou, agora correndo as mãos pelo abdome dela.- Não que eu não soubesse o quanto você é deliciosa, mas olhando assim, analisando cada pedacinho, huum..

As mãos dele infiltraram-se entre as coxas da morena, que tentava a todo custo manter as pernas juntas e logo ela sentiu os dedos dele tocando em seu sexo.

\- Não... – ela deixou escapar quase como um soluço por entre os lábios que mantinha firmemente apertados.

\- Aí está.- exultou ele, utilizando a mão livre para agarrar os cabelos dela.- Essa é Olivia que eu quero.- e, com um sorriso doentio no rosto, Lewis a penetrou com dois dedos.

Naquele momento tudo voltou à sua mente. Havia, é claro, o medo que sempre sentira de ser violentada, mas, principalmente, ali estavam todas as culpas que acumulara ao longo de sua vida: desde o fato de ter sido fruto de um estupro até aquele preciso momento onde era responsável por ter colocado Elizabeth na situação em que se encontravam. E ela concluiu que talvez merecesse aquilo, que talvez fosse algum tipo de punição.

Soluços secos brotaram no peito de Olivia Benson, mas não daria à ele a satisfação de vê-la chorando. Ele podia ter desnudado seu corpo, podia violentá-la e expô-la a toda sorte de humilhações físicas possíveis, mas ela não lhe daria o prazer de ver suas lágrimas, de ver o quanto sua alma estava estraçalhada.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

Mais um capitulinho que chega ao fim...

Curtindo ainda? Devo confessar que escrever esse capítulo me fez mal, imaginem só no próximo como eu vou ficar?!

Enfim, espero que tenham sobrado lencinhos porque os próximos capítulos terão cenas densas de violência, estupro, discussões, pensamentos suicidas/homicidas...

Deixem aquela review esperta, nem que seja pra me amaldiçoarem e dizerem o quanto me odeiam e tals... Aquele velho esquema!

hehehehe

Vcs me odeiam, mas eu ainda amo vcs!

BenslerKissses


	7. Chapter 6

**RATED:** MA

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada é meu. Os personagens e a franquia são do Dick Wolf e da NBC... De meu, só o plot e a vontade de ver essa fic como um episódio filmado... Ah, não ganho grana nenhuma e nenhum tipo de gratificação financeira, apenas a s tão amadas reviews de vocês, lindezas!

_Rachel:_ "beibe", eu sei que tu me odeia me amando... hehehehe - para de charminho, tô ligada que to te trazendo pro "lado negro da força"! Tá preparada? Nesse capítulo a coisa ainda tá de boa... no próximo... hehehe Beijoo gatenha!

_Dani:_ Pois trate de "desmorrer" guria... heheheh Sério, desmorra e leia o capítulo, depois pode morrer de novo! Beijao.

_Paola:_ aah, não choraa... Eu sei que é tenso pensar na Liv numa situação dessas, mas... o que que eu posso dizer? tsk tsk... apesar de tudo, acompanha a fic aí, vai... por favorzinho...

_Denise:_ Wow! Que responsa hein? Te fazer gostar mais da fic do que do epi... putz, me senti agora... heheheh Mais um capitulinho fresquinho... beijaao

_Alice:_ Não morra ainda, mulher... tem mais emoção vindo, deixa pra morrer depois! heheheh espero que continue acompanhando... beijos

_Alicia:_ Pronto, aqui tem maaaais... heheheh - vê se nao chora neh? beijinhoo

_Maandy Rollins: _Aee masoquista, aquii continua a saga: vamos torturar a Liv... heheheh espero que goste! beeejo

_Gracielly:_ Prontinho, nao precisa esperar mais, aqui a continuação. Espero que saia do estado de choque, ok? beijos

_Nalu:_ pois engula, mulher, e leia o próximo! hehehe Ah, alguem quebrando a cara do Lewis, que sonho... será que rola? heheh Acompanhaê pra descobrir!

Pois é, chicas, segue mais um capítulo (que era pra ter saído ontem)... Esse tá mais curtinho porque não queria parar o capítulo no meio de uma cena e estragar clima, então o próximo deve sair mais cedo essa semana.

Espero que aproveitem e deixem reviews, ok? Ou então pode rolar greve de ficwriter, sacomé... hehehe

Enjoy it!

**O CAPÍTULO CONTÉM PALAVRAS DE BAIXO CALÃO E MENÇÃO Á VIOLÊNCIA SEXUAL.**

CAPÍTULO 6

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**6:00 p.m.**

Assim que chegara, à delegacia, de volta da perícia, Amaro e Fin perceberam que algo havia mudado. A tensão e agitação haviam aumentado consideravelmente e Elliot não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

\- O que está...- começou a perguntar Nick, quando o capitão saiu de sua sala, seguido por Stabler.

\- Temos um alerta para um veículo econômico, preto. Caracteres identificados da placa: J, B, 3 e 9.- disse Cragen.- Amanda...

\- Já estamos tentando rastrear o proprietário.- disse a loura.- As imagens de Elizabeth Stabler, Olivia e Lewis já foram distribuídas para todas as delegacias, postos de pedágio e patrulhas rodoviárias, além de estações de trem, aeroportos e estações rodoviárias.

\- Fin, o que a técnica disse das evidências encontradas na casa?- perguntou o capitão ao detetive.

\- Por ser uma área pequena, no pingente haviam apenas digitais parciais. Há 75% de chances que sejam de Lewis.- começou Fin.- As células epiteliais presentes na jóia indicam que ela realmente pertencia à Lizzie. Quanto ao bilhete, bom, não há digital alguma, mas a análise grafológica indica que a letra também pertence à Elizabeth Stabler.

\- As cordas encontradas no quarto também tinham células epiteliais de Elizabeth, mas não foi encontrado nenhum tipo de fluído que indique que possa ter havido estupro.

\- Merda!- exclamou Elliot, dando um soco na mesa.- E significa o quê? Que ele não a estuprou naquela cama? Que _apenas _não houve penetração sexual?

O ex-detetive estava desvairado. Tudo o que já havia visto em todos os anos que fora um detetive da SVU aparecia em sua mente, mas ao invés dos rostos das vítimas de outrora, ele via sua filha em cada uma daquelas situações.

\- Ele está com ela há mais de 12 horas, porra! O que você acha que está acontecendo? Que ele está brincando de casinha com minha filha?- outro soco explodiu sobre a mesa, então ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro.- A essa altura ele já pode... já deve tê-la...- as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Ele não poderia verbalizar seu maior temor. Não ousaria dizer as palavras e tornar aquilo mais do que uma possibilidade, uma realidade.

\- Acalme-se, Stabler. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, o Lewis tem como principal alvo a Olivia e ela jamais permitirá que ele machuque Elizabeth, se estiver em seu alcance.- disse Amaro.

\- E isso deveria me consolar?- perguntou o ex-detetive, sarcástico.- Saber que um maníaco filho da puta está com Liv e minha filha e que pode optar por não torturar Elizabeth, apenas para torturar Olivia deveria me deixar aliviado?- ele encarou seu antigo chefe.- É esse o lixo que você deixou como parceiro da Liv? Esse, esse...

\- Elliot...- advertiu-o Cragen.

\- Ele é o parceiro dela há o quê? Três anos? E essa é a segunda vez que ela é sequestrada pelo mesmo maníaco!- bradou Elliot.- Só que agora minha filha também está em perigo e eu não vou permitir que esse idiota ferre as coisas dessa vez!

\- O que você está insinuando Stabler?- exaltou-se Amaro, que estava do lado oposto à mesa que Elliot socara.- Eu já disse que se você tivesse sido um parceiro tão bom pra Olivia eu não precisaria ter entrado em cena pra arrumar a bagunça que você deixou!

\- Ei, ei, ei, já chega!- gritou Cragen.- Se vocês dois não pararem agora com essa palhaçada vou suspender você, Nick e mandá-lo para casa, Elliot!

"Estamos com duas pessoas queridas sob poder de um psicopata e, se não formos capazes de manter nossas emoções dentro da normalidade, esse caso sairá de nossas mãos! É isso o que você querem?"

"Querem um departamento que não sabe do que Lewis é capaz, cuidando desse caso? Querem as vidas de Olivia e Elizabeth nas mãos de pessoas que sequer se importam? Porque se essa rixa ridícula de vocês dois continuar é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer!"

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante das palavras de Cragen. Nenhum deles admitiria que qualquer outro departamento cuidasse daquele caso.

\- Agora que estamos entendidos, Elliot, vá ligar para sua mulher.- disse o capitão.- Apesar de sua filha ser maior de idade, penso que a Kathy gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo.

"Amaro, verifique se a Rollins conseguiu algo nas gravações da NYU."

Elliot afastou-se sem discutir. Ele rumou para os elevadores e saiu do prédio. Não queria ter aquela conversa com tanta gente por perto. Aliás, se houvesse possibilidade não queria sequer conversar com Kathy assim, por telefone, mas ela não estava mais em Nova Iorque, muito menos em sua vida, então tudo o que lhe restava era telefonar.

\- Kathy?

\- Não, Elliot, é a Anna.- respondeu uma mulher do ouro lado da linha.- A Kathy está a caminho de Nova York.

\- Como assim?

\- A Kathleen ligou mais cedo, Elliot. O que diabos aconteceu com Elizabeth?- disse Anna.- Ela não soube explicar e o Richard parecia mais confuso que ela.

\- Que horas a Kathy saiu? Ela está vindo como?- perguntou Elliot, preocupado.- Por que ela não me ligou?

\- Ela saiu logo que recebeu a ligação, umas duas e meia da tarde. Como não conseguiu um voo, ela está dirigindo pr'aí.

\- Ela está maluca? E o Eli?

\- Eu estou com ele. Mas o que está acontecendo? Pelo amor de Deus, Elliot, o que houve com Elizabeth?

\- Ainda não sabemos direito. Tudo o que sabemos é que ela foi sequestrada, mas tudo já está sendo investigado.- ele passou a mão pela cabeça num gesto de desespero.- Eu vou...Vou tentar contatar Kathy.

Ele disse mais algumas palavras para acalmar a mulher, então desligou.

Droga, tudo o que ele não precisava era ter Kathy ali, histérica.

**LOCAL DESCONHECIDO**

**10:00 a.m.**

Olivia estava de cabeça baixa, apenas aguardando o momento em que Lewis atacaria. Estava completamente nua e indefesa diante dele, mas, exceto o fato de tocá-la, ele não havia feito nada mais.

\- Cansada, Sargento?- perguntou Lewis, a encarando de longe, com um cigarro entre os dedos.- Mas é tão cedo, a diversão ainda nem começou...

Ela não respondeu, nem sequer o olhou.

\- Acho justo deixá-la descansar, sabe? Afinal, temos alguém aqui que logo deve estar acordando novinha em folha.

A sargento ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e o viu desabotoando o sutiã da jovem. Ela só conseguia ver as costas da loira, mas percebia que ela ainda estava desacordada pelo relaxamento do corpo.

\- Não. Você disse que não...- começou a morena.

\- Eu disse algo? Você tem certeza?- perguntou ele, dando uma tragada no cigarro.

\- Não, Lewis... Por favor, deixe-a em paz... Se não quer soltá-la, ao menos... Ao menos não a machuque mais...

\- Machucar? Eu?- ele sorriu.- Não, querida, eu jamais a machucaria... Muito.

Ele apagou o cigarro nas costas da jovem inconsciente.

\- Não!- gritou Olivia.

\- Ora, ela não está sequer consciente, tenha paciência!- exclamou ele.- Você tem que se preocupar quando ela acordar, quando os gritos dessa vadia ficarem tão estridentes que vai ser impossível não ouvi-la!- ele acendeu outro cigarro.

\- Deixe-a... Por favor...

\- É lindo vê-la assim, implorando...- ele sorriu.- Mas, infelizmente, sua súplicas não fazem muito efeito... Sou um homem que prefere ações, sabe?

\- O que você quer que eu faça? Que merda você quer que eu faça?- gritou Olivia.- Não tenho arma, ninguém sabe onde estamos, eu já disse que estou disposta a fazer o que você quiser em troca de deixar Elizabeth em paz. O Que mais você quer?

\- O que eu quero? Quebrá-la, Sargento. Quero fazer esse fogo se apagar, querida... Quero que não reste sombra de luta em você... Deixá-la tão arruinada que serei a única lembrança em sua mente para sempre.

Quando terminou de falar, Lewis estava diante dela, então segurou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, e com a outra apagou o cigarro contra seu seio.

\- Aaah!- as lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da ex-detetive.

\- É isso o que você quer docinho?- sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.- É isso que te excita? É a dor?- ele jogou o cigarro no chão e beliscou o mamilo da morena.

Ela manteve os lábios colados e fechou os olhos. Não faria nada, não tentaria impedí-lo. Quem sabe se, depois de acabar com ela, ele desistiria de Elizabeth?

Lewis desceu a mão por entre as pernas de Olivia e começou a tocá-la sem delicadeza alguma. Beliscou-lhe o clitóris com força, fazendo com que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto dela.

\- Ora, querida...- murmurou ao ouvido dela, com voz macia.- Cadê a força? Cadê a luta?- ele inseriu um dedo dentro dela.- Não está se opondo porque é disso que você gosta né? Você sempre quis um homem de verdade entre suas pernas!

"O seu amado Stabler não foi suficientemente macho para comê-la e você veio atrás de mim, querendo... Pois agora seu desejo será realizado."

Então ele a largou e começou a abrir o próprio cinto.

**CONTINUA**

E aí, quem quer mais?

Aguentam um capítulo sangrento? Pois é, é o que temos por vir... Preparem seus hearts, ok?!

E deixem reviews ali, naquele espacinho ali embaixo... Isso faz um bem pra minha criatividade que vocês nem imaginam!

Bensler beijos


	8. Chapter 7

**RATED:** MA

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada é meu, não há ganhos financeiros com esta fic. É tudo do Dick Wolf, da NBC e seus parceiros, minha intenção é apenas entreter os fãs e à mim mesma. Não me processem!

_Rachel:_Sabia que minha malignidade ia te influenciar! Espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo, ainda mais depois do nosso papo por whatsapp! heheheh beijos

_Thamires Pimente: _Opa, leitora nova! Seja bem vinda. E, atendendo ao pedido, eis a continuação. Beijos

_darianeide:_Prontinho, chega de ansiedade! Eis o capítulo novo. Espero que goste. Beijao.

_Paola Scarlet:_ Mas então pegamos um desfibrilador pra esse coração voltar a bater, afinal tem mais capítulo pela frente! hehehe Beijos, linda.

_v269: _Wow, review in English?! So, I know the chapters are too short, but when I write them, they seem to be bigger... Sorry... I hope you keep reading, even with the short chapters! Thanks for reviewing! Xoxo.

_Alicia:_Preparou os lencinhos já, gata? Pois é, esse capítulo tá dramaticão... hehehe Aproveitaaaa! beijos

_Dani: _A leitora que mais me cobra... siaosaiosaiosa Aqui o capítulo, gataa... Pois é, não sei se rola muuito BENSLER nessa fic, mas vamos vendo né? Quanto a apagar as cenas da Liv, bom, espero que tu seja muito boa em fazer isso, pq esse capítulo foi forte! Beijaao.

_Gracielly:_Que bom que tu já não te choca mais, porque nesse eu "me puxei" na tortura feat. drama... hehehe Espero que goste. beijinho

_Brown Eyed Girl-62:_Não precisa esperar mais! Eis o capítulo fresquíssimo. Beijoos

Bom, muita gente não comentou no capítulo passado. Fiquei triste e por isso atrasei...

Mentiraaa, é que a vida tá corridona mesmo... Perdão. gatites.

Então, á quem comentou pelo FB, obrigada viu?! Aqui mais um capítulo.

Espero que curtam e deixem reviiiiiew!

**ATENÇÃO: O capítulo contém cenas de violência sexual e tortura. Não recomendada a leitura a pessoas impressionáveis e menores de idade**

CAPÍTULO 7

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**6:20 p.m.**

\- Capitão, acho que temos...- começou Rollins, enviando uma imagem para o monitor da sala e a ampliando.- Encontrei!

Cragen, Fin e Amaro se aproximaram da tela.

\- Esse carro foi fotografado numa rua próxima à da fraternidade. Se aproximarmos e olharmos bem, podemos ver que a placa bate com os caracteres que temos.- disse Amanda.- Depois temos uma foto de um posto de pedágio e ampliando a imagem... _Voilá_! Lewis ao volante.

\- Ótimo, Rollins. Que horas foi isso?- perguntou Cragen.

\- Exatamente às 2:27 da manhã.

\- Isso foi quando ele estava indo para Long Island.- disse Fin.- Há um posto policial há alguns quilômetros, vou ligar para eles, pode ser que tenha havido algo fora do comum ou que eles tenham alguma informação.- o detetive afastou-se para sua mesa.

\- Envie a descrição atualizada aos postos policiais e de pedágio; além da balsa e pontos de saída da cidade.- começou o capitão.- Quero uma lista de todos os lugares que eles possam ter passado, estado ou pensado em passar!

O Capitão voltou para sua sala a tempo de atender ao telefone que estava tocando.

\- Cragen.

\- Capitão? Oi, é a Kathy, ex-esposa do Elliot.

\- Ka-Kathy?- enrolou-se ele.- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

\- Quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo com minha filha?- perguntou a mulher, soando furiosa.- Kathleen me ligou desesperada e ainda não consegui falar com Elliot... Onde está Elizabeth? O que diabos está acontecendo?

\- Quer dizer que Elliot ainda não falou com você?- surpreendeu-se ele.

Naquele exato instante o ex-detetive bateu na porta da sala do capitão e, antes mesmo de receber qualquer resposta, entrou.

\- Cragen, eu...

\- Um minutinho, Kathy.- disse o mais velho, colocando a ligação em espera.- Stabler, como você pôde deixar sua mulher, digo, ex-mulher sem saber de nada? Meu Deus, ela é _mãe, _tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com a própria filha!

\- Eu tentei ligar, mas ela está a caminho de Nova York e o celular só cai na caixa postal. Vou tentar ligar mais tarde para...

\- Não será preciso, é ela quem está ao telefone.- ele estendeu o fone na direção de seu ex-detetive.- Entenda-se com ela.

Elliot respirou fundo, então pegou o telefone e preparou-se para enfrentar a fúria de sua ex-mulher.

**LOCAL DESCONHECIDO**

**10:01 a.m.**

Elizabeth sentia os olhos pesados, queria abri-los, mas parecia algo impossível de ser feito. Algo lhe dizia que precisava acordar, tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e que era crucial que abrisse os olhos, mas a escuridão era tão mais confortável, tão mais aprazível.

Além de tudo ainda havia a dormência que se espalhava por suas extremidades, fazendo com que as únicas coisas que sentisse fossem a dor e o peso que lhe comprimiam a cabeça.

"Por que mesmo é que eu preciso acordar? Há alguma coisa muito errada... Eu...- Elizabeth sentia o sangue latejando em suas têmporas, piorando consideravelmente a dor que a envolvia.- Olivia..."

O gosto horrível em sua boca começou a ficar mais nítidos à medida que seus sentidos voltavam aos poucos. Então, antes que conseguisse entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ela ouviu alguns ruídos às suas costas e se forçou a abrir os olhos. A claridade, ainda que opaca, machucava-os, fazendo com que precisasse piscar repetidas vezes para acostumar-se. Quando conseguiu mantê-los abertos e percebeu onde estava, as lembranças voltaram numa avalanche avassaladora.

A festa. Lewis. A casa de praia. Olivia. O carro. O galpão.

Subitamente desperta, Elizabeth entrou em pânico. Onde estava Olivia? A cadeira à sua frente estava vazia, Lewis não estava à vista e... Céus, por que estava seminua? Será que havia sido...

Ela se recusava a pensar naquela possibilidade, então se concentrou em colocar-se em pé. Seus punhos doíam horrivelmente por sustentar o peso do corpo adormecido e suas pernas tremiam um pouco, mas após a terceira tentativa ela finalmente conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e aliviar um pouco a pressão em seus pulsos.

Lentamente a garota virou-se, segurando com firmeza as correntes que lhe prendiam e, diante da cena que viu, esqueceu-se até da dor que o movimento lhe causara nos braços.

Olivia tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto Lewis abusava de seu corpo.

Amordaçada, o único som que deixou os lábios da garotra foi um soluço seco. Foi o que bastou para que a sargento abrisse os olhos e a encarasse.

\- Lizzie, por favor...- disse a morena, com os olhos marejados.- Não-não olhe... Por favor...

Lewis sorriu ao olhar para a garota também.

\- Não, olhe sim. Preste atenção nos detalhes, em todos os mínimos detalhes.- disse ele, então beijou os lábios da sargento de forma brutal.

A ex-detetive ainda encarava Elizabeth de forma suplicante, implorando com seus olhos que a garota não a visse naquele momento absolutamente humilhante.

Quando separou-se de Olivia, Lewis, que ainda tinha apenas o cinto aberto, percebeu que sabia exatamente como quebrar sua vítima, sabia como tornar ainda mais degradante a situação. Então ele afastou-se sem dizer palavra alguma, foi até onde a cadeira em que ela ficara presa estava e a levou para diante do lugar onde a morena estava amarrada naquele momento.

Depois andou até Elizabeth e, aproveitando que os remédios ainda tinham efeito no organismo dela, a soltou das correntes. A menina caiu ao chão sem que ele sequer se desse ao trabalho de tentar aparar-lhe a queda.

\- Venha, docinho.- ele a pegou pelo braço, levantando-a. Então, meio a arrastando, levou até a cadeira.- Aqui você verá melhor todo o show.

Com a súbita soltura e o fluxo de sangue que percorreu seus membros, Elizabeth sentiu uma dor absurda espalhar-se por seu corpo e espasmos violentos tomarem seus músculos.

\- É o seguinte, querida: você fecha os olhos, a nossa amada Livvie sofre as consequências.- disse ele enquanto a prendia á cadeira, então lhe deu um beijo na testa e se afastou.

As duas mulheres se encararam por alguns instantes, cada uma vendo refletida sua dor nos olhos da outra. Olivia não imaginava possível sentir-se pior do que havia se sentido quando fora obrigada a despir-se, mas estava redondamente enganada. Ter Elizabeth assistindo o momento mais degradante que já vivera tornava tudo imensamente mais humilhante.

\- Agora, ao show. Vamos dar à Olivia Benson o que ela sempre desejou.

Lewis andou novamente até a sargento, dessa vez, porém, parou às costas dela; abriu o zíper do jeans, abaixou a calça e a box apenas o suficiente para que seu membro ficasse confortavelmente livre, então agarrou Olivia por trás, apertando com violência seus seios.

Ela tremia, de olhos fechados implorava para que tudo aquilo acabasse, para que, por algum acaso do destino, alguém chegasse ali e o impedisse... Mas ela sabia que era um desejo vazio, idiota. Ninguém chegaria, aquilo não era um pesadelo, do qual acordaria apavorada, mas ilesa.

A pressão do membro dele em suas nádegas a fazia sentir vontade de gritar, a sensação da língua percorrendo seu pescoço era nojenta, as mãos violando seu corpo lhe causavam calafrios. Nada podia ser pior do que aquilo.

Ela realmente devia ser uma pessoa absolutamente horrível para que aquilo acontecesse consigo. Deus, se é que havia algum, provavelmente a odiava.

Elizabeth não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão enojada em toda sua vida. Ver a mulher que sempre tivera como uma heroína, que sempre fora, de um modo ou outro, a fortaleza de seu pai, sendo quebrada pouco a pouco era doloroso demais. Desejava poder acabar com aquilo, poder fazê-lo parar, poder apagar aquelas imagens de sua mente, então, por instinto fechou os olhos.

Um grito agudo saiu dos lábios de Olivia ao sentir Lewis cravar os dentes em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em as unhas dele rasgavam a pele sensível de seu seio direito.

Com sangue em sua boca, ele encarou Elizbeth, sorrindo.

\- Mantenha seus lindos olhinhos abertos, Lizzie.

A jovem engoliu seco e abriu os olhos. Lágrimas cascateavam por seu rosto diante da impossibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa. Já não sentia mais as dores das cãibras ou da coronhada que levara mais cedo e lhe deixara com a têmpora roxa. Não sentia mais o tiro de raspão que levara no abdome ou a dor de cabeça pela quantidade de remédios e vodca que consumira. Não. Nada daquilo a incomodava sequer remotamente.

A dor maior, o que realmente a levava às lágrimas, era presenciar aquela cena e não poder reagir, não poder ajudar.

\- Isso, docinho, assim... Olhando tudo, sem perder nenhuma cena.- disse ele ainda sorrindo.

Olivia queria poder se desculpar com Elizabeth, pois sabia que a estava fazendo sofrer. As lágrimas dela conseguiam fazer com que a sargento se sentisse ainda pior, afinal se estavam ali, naquela situação, era apenas por culpa sua.

\- Desculpe... P-por favor...- as palavras mal deixaram a boca de Olivia. Não passaram de um suspiro, mas a loira entendeu.

Lizzie respirou fundo e moveu discretamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não queria ouvir desculpas, não precisava delas. Sabia que a culpa não era de Olivia, bem como não era sua também. O único culpado por aquela situação era o monstro que as sequestrara e as mantinha presas.

Olivia sentiu os lábios de Lewis se aproximarem de sua orelha, sentiu seu hálito quente, recendendo a cigarro e álcool, e então ouviu as palavras dele, ditas como se fossem amantes apaixonados que estivessem fazendo amor:

\- Não posso esperar mais, docinho. Está pronta para mim?- e, dizendo isso, William Lewis ajustou seu membro por entre as pernas da sargento e a penetrou com violência.

O grito rouco que deixou a garganta de Olivia foi instintivo. Ela estava seca, contraída, e a dor de quando ele a invadiu foi simplesmente absurda demais para ser dimensionada.

Sem qualquer delicadeza, Lewis começou movimentos de vai e vem querendo estar cada vez mais dentro dela, cada vez mais entranhado à ela.

A respiração de Olivia era superficial, as mãos agarravam as correntes que lhe prendiam os pulsos, seus olhos estavam fechados com força, mas ainda assim as lágrimas escorriam por sob as pálpebras fechadas. Era dor demais, humilhação demais. Ela jamais havia cogitado a possibilidade de simplesmente desistir, mas diante de tudo aquilo o que lhe restava? Como seguir em frente?

Depois do que pareceram séculos de dor interminável, a sargento finalmente sentiu os movimentos cessarem às suas costas, então ele saiu de dentro dela e jorrou seu líquido sobre suas nádegas.

\- Foi bom pra você, querida?- sussurrou ele, ofegante, ao ouvido dela.

**CONTINUA**

Então gatites da tia, gostaram? Amaram? Estão chorando litros e amaldiçoando até minha 7ª geração de descendentes não nascidos?

Aguardo vossas reviews com as respostas... heheheh amoo vocês (e amo mais quando escrevem aquela review lindja!)

BensLer Kisses!


End file.
